(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame header transmitting device and a method of transmitting a frame header using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In conventional wireless communication technology, when transmitting data, many errors are added to a transmitting signal, compared with wire communication. Therefore, in order to remove an error that is added while passing through an RF channel, wireless communication technology performs strong coding on an error in the RF channel when transmitting data.
Particularly, because a frame header includes important information on frame demodulation and decoding, when an error is included in the header, an entire frame may not be used. Therefore, by performing stronger channel coding in the header, transmission efficiency is enhanced.
Further, even if a header is received without an error, when an error that cannot be restored is included in a payload, a frame may not be used. Therefore, somewhat stronger coding than that of a payload is performed rather than performing very strong coding in the header. Therefore, when a payload is normally demodulated and decoded, header coding of a level in which an error may not occur is necessary in the header.
Because conventional wireless communication technology determines a maximum communication distance and a specification that each communication technology uses as a target, in order to guarantee a data rate at a maximum communication distance, the conventional wireless communication technology uses strong modulation/demodulation and coding technology. In conventional wireless communication technology, development complexity increases, and much power consumption occurs for communication.
Nowadays, while wireless communication using minimum power at a near distance of 10 cm or less such as Near Field Communication (NFC) is activated, a new service using NFC is used. However, because there is a restriction in new service activation due to a limitation of a communication speed using NFC, a low power high speed communication method at a near distance is requested.
However, because information for demodulating and decoding a payload is included in the header, when decoding of the header is delayed, demodulation of the payload is not performed and a receiving signal should be stored in a buffer. Therefore, in high speed communication, because much data are transmitted in a short time, even if decoding delay of header information is short, there is a difficulty that a large amount of receiving signals should be stored using a buffer of a large capacity.